Mi Rey de Corazones - (Jin y Tú) BTS
by RoRainbows
Summary: ¿Qué harías si debes salvar la vida de un ídolo pop? Y en el camino...enamorarte de él! Drabbles de amor, comedia y una pizca de acción con el Worldwide Handsome
1. BTS viene al Perú aka Mi prima enloquece

Brenda entró haciendo bulla:

—¡Levántate, Lucy! No vas a creerlo.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, frotándome los ojos.

—¡BTS viene a PERÚ!

Mi prima siempre se afana con algo nuevo. Cada mes, una película, serie...esta vez, una banda coreana. Y por lo visto, le iba a durar buen rato.

—Pues, qué bueno— me encogí de hombros—. ¿Los irás a ver?

—Duhhh! Obvio que sí. Voy a romper mi chancho de ahorros, yujuuu!

Le sonreí, y le tiré mi almohada. Mi prima es demasiado activa y energética. Me había hecho ver un par de videos de ellos, y la verdad me parecían interesantes...pero no era para tanto.

—Hmm, bonitos colores—comenté, mientras veíamos DNA.

—¡ESPECTACULARES, NO? Ese es Namjoon, que era Rap Monster pero se cambió a RM— estalló en carcajadas—. Y Kookie! Mi hijo Kook! Conejito lindo! ¡MIRA, ÉL ES MI BIAS! ¡Min Yoongi!

—¿Tu qué?

—¡BIAS, MI FAVORITO...SUGA! Se hace el tsundere pero es un softie!

—Ah. ¿Y él?— pregunté. Me llamó la atención la toma de una galaxia, y en el medio, un joven de negro.

—¡KIM SEOKJIN! Es el Worldwide handsome. Todo un amor. ¡Y le gusta cocinar y alimentar a sus niños!

—Espera, ¡ve con calma! Ya me confundí.

Brenda se entusiasmó por mi repentino interés, y me empezó a contar sobre ellos. Me vino una ola de ternura y orgullo al escuchar sus logros, obstáculos, y todo. Me intentó llevar a sus reuniones con otras ARMYs locales, y me hizo ver las coreografías que se habían aprendido.

Pasaron los meses. Hace un año me gradué de la Escuela de Cocina, y esperaba reunir mi dinero para abrir mi propio restaurante. Por suerte, tenía trabajo en un hotel privado muy importante. Me exigían muchísimo, pero la experiencia me servía. Llegaba a casa cansada, pero feliz de haber conocido turistas, ofrecerles delicias peruanas y practicado mi inglés.

—¡Ya tengo mi entrada!— gritó Brenda.

Estaba medio despeinada y parecía haber librado una batalla campal, pero sonreía orgullosa.

—¡Bravo!

—ZONA ULTRA VIP, NENA!

—¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!— gritó mi tío Juan, desde el primer piso —. BTS por aquí y por allá...la señora Rebeca se quejó el otro día de tu música tan alta...

—Ay papá, tú no entiendes—hizo un puchero, riendo.

—Aprende de tu prima. De niña perdió a sus padres y ahora estudia y trabaja. Es hora que crezcas...

—¡Yaaaa papáaa, yo también trabajo! — masculló, pegándole a la almohada— . Qué pesado— farfulló.

—No te preocupes.

—¡No sé qué hacer con mi vida! A veces pienso...tú tienes suerte porque eres inteligente.

—Pero tú eres la bonita—repliqué.

—¡Ahh! Pero de qué me sirve.

—Puedes intentar conquistar a tus BTS...

Brenda soltó un pitido agudo y estalló en carcajadas. Se puso colorada, haciendo su "aegyo".

—¡Qué sueño! Pero no. Yo los respeto. Jamás sería como esas fans locas que los acosan...¿sabías que hasta reciben amenazas de muerte? Pobres mis niños.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta casi medianoche...

Poco sabía yo que mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro tremendo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste. Soy nueva ARMY y no dejo de maravillarme de estos talentosos chicos

-Ro


	2. Un sueño misterioso

Brenda al fin apagó su música y nos fuimos a dormir. Compartimos el dormitorio. Su mitad está llena de posters de BTS, la mía, de recetas y libros ilustrados de cocina internacional.

No tardé mucho en soñar. Me encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas. Hacía frío, y se sentía húmedo.

Una voz me llamaba, una voz masculina.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy dónde estás!

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón. Su voz sonaba herida, furiosa y desesperada:

—¡Lucy, te voy a encontrar! ¡No dejaré que te lastime!

Quería encontrarlo. Me atormentaba su dolor. ¿Quién era?


	3. Los nuevos huéspedes

—Lucy, estás sudando—me despertó Brenda—. No te preocupes, ¡fue un mal sueño!

—Parecía tan real...como un secuestro...y él me llamaba...pero no vi su rostro...—mascullé, incoherente.

Súbitamente recordé. Se me hacía tarde para el trabajo. Salí corriendo, tomé el bus y llegué al hotel. Fred me esperaba en la cocina. Él era mi Senior, especialista en carnes. A él le gustaba Brenda, pero no reunía el valor para invitarle a salir.

—Parece que viene gente importante—dijo Fred.

—¿Quiénes?

—No sé, es muy secreto. Llegan mañana, pero no sabemos la hora.

Alcé las cejas, suspicaz. Entró la señora Micaela, directora del restaurante:

—Escuchen. Tienen que firmar unos papeles de confidencialidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace poco, nuestros clientes han recibido amenazas. Quieren la máxima seguridad. Nadie sabe que se alojarán en nuestro hotel, ¿escucharon? Por precaución, mañana requisaré sus celulares y tablets.

Fred y yo asentimos.

—¿Quiénes son?— me aventuré.

—Un grupo coreano — dijo Micaela, pasándonos los documentos y pluma.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Fred también, conocía la obsesión de Brenda.

—No voy a decir nada— mascullé, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Mi mente estaba abrumada. ¡No sé guardar secretos! ¡Y Brenda estaba tan ilusionada por conseguir autógrafos! Leería en mi rostro: VIENEN BTS Y YO LOS VOY A ATENDER.

Saliendo del trabajo, me fui al centro comercial para hacer tiempo. Quería llegar tarde a casa, irme a dormir de una vez y no tener que hablarle. Paseé por las vitrinas, viendo mi reflejo: una chica de pelo corto suelto y con un pequeño moño desordenado, en hoodie rosa y jeans blancos. Brenda decía que debía mejorar mi presencia, pero me encantaba mi estilo despreocupado y colorido.

Entonces se me ocurrió: le daría una sorpresa a Brenda. Haría que BTS firmara autógrafos para ella...Total, es una oportunidad única!

oooooooooooooooo

Woooo, te está gustando? Si es así déjame un review y sugerencias 3 Besos volados de Jin!

-Ro


	4. El gran día

Brenda hizo un alboroto y se puso sus camiseta de SUGA, preparó su lightstick, pancarta y practicaba sus fanchants a todo pulmón. Yo me vestí en silencio, me di un intento de maquillaje y me hice una coleta. Fui a la cocina y preparé el desayuno.

—Toma— le había empacado una merienda, botellas de agua, una toalla y unas pastillas.

—¡Gracias, primita!—me abrazó.

—Por favor, me avisas cualquier cosa. No dejes que te apretujen ni te golpeen, ten cuidado. ¡Ah! ¿Llevas batería de repuesto?

—Sí, sí...—Brenda se acercó y me dio un fuerte beso, y salió pitando—: KIM NAMJOON! KIM SEOKJIN! MIN YOONGI! JUNG HOSEOK! PARK JIMIN! KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK! BTS!

Cuando llegué al hotel, era un día tranquilo como cualquiera, sin montones de fans esperando y vitoreando a sus ídolos. Micaela ponía en formación a los trabajadores.

—A sus puestos—dijo la directora.

Fred me ayudó a ponerme el gorro, estaba tan nerviosa que se me caía a un lado. Una camioneta sencilla se aparcó fuera. Los botones del hotel fueron a recibirlos.

Mi curiosidad infantil me venció. Me deslicé al vestíbulo, y espié detrás de un gran macetero.

Conque eran ellos.

Las siete maravillas.

BTS.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wooo...! Jajaja, yo también me emociono de solo imaginarlo. Besos!

-Ro


	5. ¡AAAHH!

Miento si digo que no me puse un poco nerviosa. Brenda ponía BTS, su música, videos y fotos a cada rato que una parte de mí sentía que los conocía. Por lo bajo, había metido el álbum Love Yourself de mi prima en mi bolso, y lo llevaba con un marcador para que lo firmaran.

Primero ingresó el equipo técnico, los mánagers, los bailarines. Y entonces...

BTS.

Entraron en fila, haciendo una leve venia a los botones. Llevaban gorros y algunos, una mascarilla.

El primero que vi fue Namjoon. Tenía una gran presencia. Taehyung le seguía, se veía más alto que en las fotos, con una nariz definida. Jimin entró con una sonrisa maravillosa. Jungkook, se veía musculoso pero adorable. Suga, el amor de Brenda, tenía ese aire distante pero atractivo.

Y por último, vi a Jin, el tal mundialmente guapo. No llevaba mascarilla, así que pude contemplar sus rasgos perfilados. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, explorando el ambiente. ¡Santo hijo de Afrodita! Me quedé, como diría Brenda, jungshook!

Micaela intercambió unas palabras con el mánager, y luego se acercó a nosotros:

—Van a descansar una hora y luego bajan a comer. Quieren degustar de todo un poco. Todo el menú debe estar listo.

Emocionada, esperé a que me asignaran un plato del menú, pero los demás cocineros me mandaron a reunir ingredientes, lavar y picar. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Déjame hacer el lomo saltado! —le dije a Fred, quien también hacía los cebiches.

—No. ¡Nuestro plato de bandera tenía que quedar perfecto!

—¿Y acaso soy novata? ¡Mi sazón es mejor que la de Gastón Acurio!

Fred dudó, pero estaba tan atareado que me dejó hacer el lomo.

—10 lomos saltados, 10 causas tricolores,15 cebiches mixtos, 15 suspiros a la limeña... —a Fred le daba vueltas la cabeza. Los otros cocineros iban de un lado a otro flameando, espolvoreando y removiendo ollas.

Apreté mis piernas. Tenía ganas de ir al baño desde hacía media hora, pero Micaela me rondaba, vigilando.

—¡Fred! Voy al baño...cúbreme por favor.

Salí disparada, que ya me hacía!

Pero el baño de la cocina estaba cerrado! Desesperada, crucé el pasillo y como un rayo entré al servicio del vestíbulo.

Me senté en el inodoro y descargué...qué alivio!

Al salir del retrete, me llevé el susto y la vergüenza de mi corta vida.

—¡Omo!—soltó el joven.

—¡AAAHHH!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **ATENCIÓN. YA SALIÓ EPIPHANY DE JIN. VÉANLO VÉANLO Y COMPARTANLO! LA LETRA ES SUPER HERMOSA!**


	6. Alimentando a BTS

¡Era el maldito baño de hombres! Yo, en mi embrutecida carrera, no reparé que me metía al sitio equivocado. Ahora, Jin se reía de mí...o mejor dicho, de la situación.

—Lo siento—hice una torpe reverencia, trabándome con mis pies.

—No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa—dijo en voz de tenor, juguetona—. ¿O tal vez no?

Me aclaré la voz. No parecía tener la intención de salir del baño. Me miraba con profunda curiosidad y diversión.

—¿Eres la Chef del hotel?

Sonó tan importante. Me sentí orgullosa, y asentí.

—Algo así. Por cierto ¿quieres que les sirvamos en platos o en bandejas, como buffet?

—Como buffet—dijo Jin— Así picamos de todo un poco. Me han dicho que la comida peruana es una de las mejores.

—Pues vas a comprobarlo—dije, alzando la barbilla. Él me llevaba casi una cabeza de altura.

—Tenemos que reunir energía, vamos a cantaaar en la nocheee!— entonó, llevando un micro imaginario a su boca—. Bueno, soy Jin ¿y tú?

—Lucy.

—Bien, Lucy. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. Si el mundo fuera un cubo, ¿qué seríamos?

—¿?

—Cubanos. JIJIJIJJAJAJA!

Estallé en una risotada poco femenina. Jin se dobló de la risa y golpeó su rodilla.

—¡Ahhh! Fue un placer conocerte, Lucy. Annyog!

Estaba saliendo.

—¡Espera!

Jin se dio la vuelta. Me escaneó de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos detectaron el álbum, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres ARMY. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Antes que emitiera palabra, tomó el álbum y mi marcador.

—Eh... no soy ARMY, es mi prima Brenda. B-R-E-N-DA.

—B-R-E-N-DA ...—deletreó Jin, orgulloso. Sonreí a mis pies.

—¿Le podrías firmar?...Y si no es mucho pedir...que los otros chicos también...

—Oh, claro claro—repitió, dándose aires—. No es nada. ¿Y tú ...no quieres algo?

Me sonrojé.

—Eh, ¿cómo qué?

Jin me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, y me dio un beso volado.

En ese momento casi me muero. Qué dulce era.

—JAJA, es como un reflejo...no puedo evitarlo—masculló sonrojado, cubriéndose la boca inocentemente—. Ahora si me voy...pensarán que me secuestraron! Ju ju ju!

Su risilla resonó por el vestíbulo. Mi alma me regresó al cuerpo.

Al entrar a la cocina por la puerta trasera, Micaela me bloqueó el paso.

—Niña, ¿dónde has estado?

—E-en el baño...este estaba cerrado.

—Date prisa y sirve.

Nuestras dos camareras parecían modelos. Se llamaban Dana y Gretel. Ellas tomaron delicadamente las bandejas con comida, y las llevaron a la mesa de BTS. Pasaron unos pocos minutos...

—El bonito te llama—anunció Gretel, lánguidamente—. Quiere que le lleves otra bandeja de lomo saltado.

—¿Les ha gustado? —dijo Micaela, brillando de orgullo.

Gretel señaló a Jin, quien daba vueltas a su tenedor en la mano. ¡YAAAH! ¡YUMM!, decía, cada dos bocados. Entonces, levantó su mirada, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un segundo.

—¡Ella es LUCY! –dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos. Saludó, y me hizo señas para acercarme. Deposité la bandeja en el centro, sin mirarlos.

Trágame Tierra! Los chicos me dirigieron sonrisas, seguro ya les había contado. Los maknaes se veían expectantes y sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Pero Namjoon les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y ellos se enderezaron.

—Hola Lucy—dijeron en coro.

—Ellos son mis niñ-, mis miembros...Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoon Gi, Hoseok, Jimin y Namjon.

Asentí a cada uno, sonriendo cortésmente. ¡Si Brenda estuviera en mi lugar...!

—¡La comida está muyyy buena! mashitda!—dijo Jin, dando palmas y alzando sus pulgares. Los demás le imitaron.

De reojo, vi a Micaela, Fred, los cocineros y las camareras espiando. Me sonrojé aún más, pero mi jefa me hacía gestos como para seguirles hablando. Después de todo, nuestro lema era tratar al cliente como a la familia.

—¿Qué hacías en el baño de hombres? —preguntó de pronto Tae.

—Me sorprende que no hayas gritado, hyung—dijo Suga—. Jin es un cobarde.

—¿Cobarde yo? ¿Y tú en la cacería de zombies? ¿Ahh? ¿ AAAHH? —gruñó Jin, pero en broma.

—Rilax mai freend—dijo Hoseok, en un divertido acento inglés—. Take it easy.

Jin se aclaró la voz:

—Lucy, ¿qué le dijo un pollito a otro pollito cuando estaban discutiendo?

Suga se cubrió la cara. Jimin ya se empezaba a reír.

—¡CALDITO SEAS! JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Era inevitable el ataque de risa. Jungkook casi se atraganta, Taehyung le daba palmadas como una foquita, Suga y Namjoon se dividían entre la vergüenza ajena y la diversión. J-Hope aplaudía, casi lagrimeando.

—Ese es nuestro querido hyung— dijo Jimin.

—Nuestro abuelo— dijo Jungkook.

—¡Que no soy abuelo! ¡Aish, estos irrespetuosos! Lucy, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

—22.

—Doegopa neoui oppa...—tarareó Taheyung, y Jin le lanzó una papita.

—Estás muy raro hoy, Seokjin—dijo Suga, con una sonrisilla sabedora.

—Aquí está el álbum firmado, para tu prima— dijo Jin, deslizándolo por debajo de la mesa. Nuestras manos se rozaron por un momento, y sentí su piel cálida.

—Todos firmamos— sonrió J-Hope

—¡Muchas gracias! Estará muy contenta.

—¿No vas al concierto? –preguntó Namjoon.

—Eh...no. Tengo que trabajar.

Los labios de Jin se arquearon, con una pizca de decepción. Fred vino por detrás y me jaló del delantal.

—Vamos ya— dijo con los labios apretados. Hice una venia rápida, y me despedí.

Ya en la cocina, me froté la cara. Sonreía un poco tontamente.

—No habrás tomado fotos, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada.

Oculté bien el álbum de Brenda en mi bolso. Pasados unos minutos, BTS y su equipo terminaron la comida, y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

En el televisor de la cocina, pasaban un reportaje sobre la ola BTS y el concierto de esa noche:

"La seguridad es máxima, no conocemos el lugar donde se encuentran alojados. Fans han acampado cerca a renombrados hoteles de la capital, sin embargo, no se ha visto entrar y salir al conocido grupo musical"

"Un portavoz anónimo informó que las amenazas van dirigidas al mayor del conjunto, el vocalista y visual Kim Seokjin. Es hijo de un famoso empresario coreano, y se especula que pueda tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas o celos profesionales..."

Cambié a un canal internacional...

Noticia de último minuto! El acosador publicó en twit que eliminó en cinco minutos:

 **"Kim Seokjin, disfruta tu última cena"**

En ese momento sentí un terrible vacío en el estómago. ¿El acosador estaba aquí?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeeey! gracias por leer o lurkear! Por cierto, no dejen de escuchar Epiphany! Mil besos volados!

-Ro


	7. En el ascensor!

Gretel y Dana miraban las noticias, petrificadas.

—¿Última cena?— gimió Dana, frotándose los brazos y mirando por las ventanas—. ¿Acaso sabe que está aquí?

—Han puesto seguridad en los edificios de al lado. Están vestidos de civiles—dijo Micaela, entrando a la cocina—. Ya saben, esas amenazas son puro humo. Perro que ladra no muerde.

—Ojalá—dijo Gretel—. Son tan lindos...quién querría hacerles daño.

—¡Lucy!— gritó Micaela—. El empresario del 1202 se está quejando. ¿Qué le pusiste a su soupe à l'oignon?

—¿Qué? Seguí la receta tal cual. ¡Si quiere comida francesa pues que vaya a Francia y no se queje!

Fred y las camareras se rieron de mi audacia.

—Anda sube y discúlpate—dijo Micaela, por poco y dándome un jalón de oreja—. Esta vez yo no te salvo..

—¡Pero...!

—¡Que subas!

Bufé derrotada, y arrastré mis pies al ascensor. Apreté el botón, y se abrió la puerta. Estaba tan contrariada que no me di cuenta de quien estaba allí...

—¡Oh!— ahogué un grito.

Jin me miraba, pero sus ojos estaban sombríos. Trató de ocultarlo.

—¡Hola otra vez!

—¿E-estás bien?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada. A todos nos han amenazado alguna vez...but we keep rollin rollin', still Bangtan!

Sacó su teléfono y me empezó a mostrar sus fotos.

—Eomukie y Odengi, mis petauros de azúcar. Míralos ¿Existe algo más tierno?

"Tú", pensé automáticamente. Brenda me había contado de su forma de ser: empático, generoso y desinteresado. Protector por naturaleza. Al ver sus ojos, veía una mirada inocente y amorosa ...una gran belleza interior. Me empezó a conmover.

—Y, ¿a dónde vas? —me preguntó.

—A disculparme con un cliente. Creo que hice mal su sopa.

—¡Debe estar loco! Cocinas muy bien.

—Gracias...algún día quiero tener mi propio restaurante— confesé de pronto.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

—¡Ah, qué bien! Yo tengo uno en Corea. Lo abrimos con mi hermano. Algún día te invito.

Reí apenada. Era imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, notando mi expresión.

—Nada, nada...es que, es un sueño loco abrir un restaurante.

—Vamos, sí puedes hacerlo! Imagina...clientes viniendo y diciendo ¡YAAHH! QUÉ RICO! YUM. Yo mismo te hago publicidad. Pongo un anuncio en el fan café, que todos vengan a Perú!

Me reí con él.

—Gracias—murmuré—. Algún día te invito.

Sentí que le estaba robando un momento. El ascensor se había detenido en el piso. La puerta no se abría...oh no...

Jin empezó a reír.

—Ironía total. Atrapado en un ascensor, antes del concierto.

—Qué vergüenza—mascullé, presionando el botón de emergencia. ¡Menudo hotel de cinco estrellas!

—Igual daré un concierto, así sea para 1 persona— me sonrió, levemente azorado—. Maybe I, I can never fly...

Lo escuché varios segundos. Al terminar su coro, le aplaudí. Me hizo una reverencia. Parecía un príncipe. Al levantarse, sus ojos brillaban.

—Por una parte, me alegro que no seas ARMY.

—¿Por qué?

Entonces se sonrojó, y movió su cabeza rítmicamente. Jin se sacudió el cabello, apoyó el peso en una pierna y luego la otra. Apretó la baranda del ascensor, tomó aire y estuvo a punto de decirme algo cuando... la puerta se abrió. Su mánager, los chicos, estilistas, todo su séquito se llevó a Jin y solo pudimos intercambiar una última mirada. Micaela me agarró del brazo y me hizo bajar las escaleras...

Sentí mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Oh no...¿es esa emoción a la que llaman amor?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Gracias por leer! Y recuerden: you nice, keep going!**

 **-Ro**


	8. El secuestro

Me fui a disculpar con el cliente, fue un alivio ya que Gretel le subió una nueva sopa. Discretamente, BTS bajó al vestíbulo. Micaela fue a despedirlos y desearles buena suerte. Yo espié detrás del macetero.

—Volveremos alrededor de la medianoche—dijo Namjoon.

—Sí, los esperamos—repuso Micaela—. ¡Buena suerte en su concierto!

Noté que Jin miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo. No tuve el valor de dejarme ver. Se mordió el labio. Dio media vuelta, algo cabizbajo, y se reunió con su grupo.

Di algunas vueltas por el hotel. Los cocineros fueron a echarse una siesta a la sala de empleados. Yo me quedé viendo la pileta de agua, pensativa. Esos jóvenes no han tenido tiempo para el amor. ¿Cómo pueden estar privados de tener una relación? ¿Alguien que los ame, los cuide?

Quise expresarme con alguien...quién podría entenderme en ese momento?

Fui a caminar por la pileta y el invernadero, escuchando los murmullos del agua. El invernadero daba a la calle, y esta daba a un parque grande.

Me fijé en el cristal, y limpié con mi mano un poco. Afuera, todo estaba oscuro, apenas se veían las siluetas de árboles y vegetación.. Entonces, vi algo moverse entre los arbustos.

Nerviosa, retrocedí.

Tal vez era un gato, o el viento. No podía preocuparme. Había seguridad, y los chicos seguro ya estaban en el estadio, preparándose para cantar.

Pero aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento...

—Algo se movió—le dije a Fred, señalando el lugar.

—Esto antes fue un cementerio—dijo lúgubremente.

—¿Quée?!

—¡Mentira!—se rió— Es tu imaginación. Ve a dormir un rato, hasta que vengan—bostezó, y se fue.

Me encogí de hombros, sin dejar de mirar el lugar. Me puse mi chaqueta, la bufanda...y salí por la puerta trasera.

¿Qué haces, Lucy?, decía mi voz interior. ¿Quieres darte de la valiente?

¡Estoy aburrida!, respondí. En el día, el parque era bellísimo, bien cuidado, el pasto de un verde claro saludable y tentador para picnics o caminatas románticas. Ahora, oía los grillos, el viento entre ramas, y el ruido lejano de los autos en las avenidas.

El lugar donde vi movimiento era un árbol torcido. Al lado, había una camioneta estacionada. Tenía las lunas polarizadas. No estaba allí antes.

Paseé un rato, tomando el aire. Me vino a la mente la sonrisa de Jin. Me reí suavemente. ¿Estaría cantando ya? Sí...rodeado de una galaxia de corazones, saltando por él y BTS. Cuánta energía, cuanto amor. Por un momento, me arrepentí no haber ido a verlos. Brenda tenía tanta suerte!

Tan inmersa estaba en mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando la puerta de la camioneta se abrió. Alguien gigantesco me rodeó con sus brazos, y me estrujó un pañuelo en el rostro.

Mi grito nunca salió de mi boca.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omg! Les gusta? Si es así, déjenme un review! Saludines!

-Ro


	9. ¿Te sacrificarías por mí?

—Tu príncipe se demora...—murmuró el hombre, encendiendo nuevamente la cámara—. Rodamos en quince minutos.

Dejó escapar una risa enfermiza. Ya me había resignado a morir. Solo pensé en Brenda, en que estuviera bien y ojalá supiera cuanto la quería, mi gratitud hacia mi tío Juan, que me había criado como a su propia hija...Pronto me reuniría con mis padres.

Entonces, escuché unas pisadas en el techo. Se me puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Lucy? ¡Lucy, no dejaré que te haga daño!

Jin aporreó la puerta. El hombre parecía sorprendido, pero apretó un botón y esta se abrió con un chasquido.

—Kim Seokjin, viniste—se rió—. ¿Tan importante es esta chica?

Lo miré con ojos suplicantes. Quería abrazarlo y a la vez, decirle que se vaya! Jin apretó los labios, y me dirigió la mirada. Parecía triste e impotente, pero me sonrió con dulzura:

—Está bien. No temas.

Luego se volvió al secuestrador.

—Choi Hyun Suk—dijo Jin, con una voz firme y sin vacilación—. Lamento lo de su esposa, pero esto no la traerá de vuelta.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, idiota. Si tu padre no hubiera dejado de pagar su tratamiento, ella aun estaría con vida! Ahora, él sabrá qué se siente perder lo que más amas.

Hyun Suk apuntó el arma hacia Jin. Él no se movió. Me asombró la ecuanimidad y fiereza de su de su rostro.

Jin dio un paso hacia adelante:

—Dispare.

El hombre se enervó y bufó, respirando profundamente. Jin dio otro paso.

—¡No, por favor! —gemí.

—¡DISPARA, COBARDE!

El hombre se sobresaltó y apretó el gatillo. La bala impactó en su pecho. En una milésima de segundo, vi a Jin caer al suelo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Woohoo! Gracias por leer! :D ¿Qué crees que pasará después?**

 **-Ro**


	10. ¡No nos dejes!

Los hombros del asesino subían y bajaban. Sus ojos desencajados miraban el cuerpo inerte de Jin.

—¿Ya está satisfecho? —gemí, arrastrándome a Jin—. Dios mío...¡ayuda!

Hyun Sik salió de la habitación, como una hiena.

—¡LAS MANOS EN ALTO! —escuché— .¡Deténgase de inmediato!

—¿HYUNG? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡JIN-AH!

La policía inmovilizó a Hyun Sik, quien estalló en una especie de convulsión maníaca. Lo sacaron fuera. Los seis BTS corrieron hacia donde estaba yo, y al ver a Jin, cayeron sobre sus rodillas. A Jungkook se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Hyung? ¡HYUNG! —replicó, sacudiéndolo.

Entonces Jin parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron y se armó un revuelo:

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Jin tosió y dejó salir su jocosa risa:

—¿Sabes por qué Kim Seokjin no murió?

—¡Por qué!—murmuré, secándome las lágrimas y sonriéndole.

—¡Porque es un chico a prueba de balas!

Su risa llenó la habitación mientras se sacaba la sudadera. Llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas!

—¿Y si te disparaba en la cabeza? —le pegué juguetonamente—. ¿Eh?

—Ni un malvado criminal se atrevería a dañar mi hermosa cara.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Suga—. Nos asustamos, hyung.

—Pero qué tontos son, ¿acaso vieron sangre? No me salió sangre, les debió parecer raro.

—¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Namjoon, asombrado, masajeándole el lugar donde había impactado la bala.

—De un agente de seguridad...estaba distraído y lo robé.

Los agentes se acercaron a nosotros. Un paramédico revisó que Jin estuviera completamente bien, conversaron con Namjoon, y se disculparon conmigo.

—La llevaremos a su casa, señorita.

—Lo siento de verdad. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Jin tomó mis manos, con timidez. Las limpió del polvo.

—No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Qué alivio.

Salimos al exterior. El viento nocturno se llevó la conmoción. Los agentes me esperaban en su auto. BTS abordó su camioneta, escoltados por dos unidades de policía. Jin todavía no entraba. Se volvió hacia mi.

—Lucy—dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Ya terminó nuestra gira. Mañana nos vamos a Corea y...

Puso la misma expresión de cuando estábamos en el ascensor. Suspiró.

—Realmente lamento lo que pasaste. Quisiera compensarte.

—No te preocupes—murmuré—. Me alegro que estés bien. Tú y ellos.

Jin se volvió hacia atrás. Todos sus compañeros espiaban por las ventanas de la camioneta, y en un segundo se escondieron. Jin esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, se encogió de hombros y me miró.

—Dame tu número.

—¿Ah?

Jin sacó su teléfono y me lo entregó.

—Por favor—musitó, sonrojándose y parpadeando varias veces.

Asentí en silencio, y marqué mi número.

—¡Gracias!—dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en la frente. Hizo un pequeño baile de ameba, estalló en risas y corrió a su camioneta. Vi que Jimin sonreía de oreja a oreja, le mostraba el pulgar y decía un: Yeaaahhh!

Oh cielos, en qué me he metido!

 **ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoO**

 **Hey, gracias por leer. Continuará...**

 **You nice, keep going! !**


	11. Jin, ¡en mi casa!

Desperté en mi cama, como de un extraño pero hermoso sueño. Bostecé y me estiré. Brenda, en la cama de al lado, roncaba...tal vez soñando con su inolvidable concierto.

Eran las 11 de la mañana. A esa hora, BTS ya debía estar en el avión...rumbo a casa, la lejana Corea del Sur. Todo era pasado ahora. Esos momentos con Jin, solo me quedaría atesorarlos.

En ese momento, mi celular recibió una notificación.

"Hola"

Número desconocido.

"No me olvidé de ti. Cómo has estado?"

Acepté solicitud.

"Bien...y tú?" respondí, temblando de emoción.

"Bien. Adivina con quien soñé"

"Con quién?"

"CON EL LOMO SALTADO!"

Emoticones de risa y comida. ¡Ay! Me arrancó una carcajada, que reprimí por Brenda.

"Piensan que estoy loco"

"Lo estás"

"Pero están felices. Les gustas"

"Namjoon no está celoso?"

"JAJAJA. Me dicen, Lucy se parece mucho a ti"

Bueno, podían tener razón. Nos gusta comer y cocinar. Nos gusta cuidar de otros. Nos gusta reírnos de la nada... y podemos ser muy infantiles. Si estornudamos, nos sale confeti.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Jin...poniendo un emoticón de monito.

"¿Qué?"

"Abre tu ventana"

Oh. Por. Dios.

Mareada, me acerqué y abrí un filito de mi cortina. Un joven alto, vestido de jeans y sudadera negra, gorro azul se apoyaba en el poste de luz. Alzó la mirada. Los inconfundibles ojos, sus labios de fresa me sonrieron. ¡Ayyy, mi pobre corazón!

Bajé en puntas de pie. Rogué a Dios para no nos diera un ataque de risa que despertara a medio vecindario...

—¿C—cómo supiste donde...?

—Así que vives aquí—replicó, apoyando sus puños en sus caderas.— Bonito.

—Está desordenado...Por favor, no hagas ruido. Mi prima duerme.

—La ARMY!

—Sí...

—¿A ella le gusta Suga, no?

Entonces, se puso frente al espejo. Me tomó de la mano, y me acomodó junto a él. Se acarició el rostro y suspiró.

—He aquí una belleza universal...y un cantante coreano.

Me reí ruborizada, y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

—¡Yaaah! –dijo Jin poniendo una cara de sorpresa, haciendo sus mímicas— ¡El universo no soporta tanta belleza junta!

—Ya basta, el universo no soporta tanto aegyo!

Jin estaba tan feliz que se puso a tararear:

—Niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae, neomu dalkomhaeseo!

Tomó mis manos y me obligó a bailar su danza de gallina, y estalló en su risa chirriante.

Brenda bajó las escaleras, soñolienta y despeinada. Apenas tuve un segundo para esconder a Jin en el armario de limpieza.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Estás viendo videos de BTS?

—Eh...sí.

—Jeje primita —volvió a bostezar—. Todavía voy a dormir un rato...¿no trabajas hoy?

—Eh...no.

—Bueno, bye...seguiré soñando con mi Suga.

Jin estalló:

—Ajió ajió ju ju ju!

Y Brenda reaccionó y se le fue el sueño. Es que la risa de Jin tiene la cualidad de poner sobrio a ebrios, curar el cáncer y resucitar muertos.

—Dios mío, Lucy, creo que estoy loca—mi prima parpadeó frenéticamente—. Acabo de escuchar...

Y de un trancazo se abrió la puerta del armario. Jin estaba allí, contraído como una pobre serpiente. Sonrió adolorido.

—¡Hola, soy Jin!

Brenda se desmayó.

 **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Ya salió el teaser de IDOL y está fabuloso! No se olviden de hacer streaming el 24.**

 **YOU NICE, KEEP GOING!**

 **-Ro**


	12. ¡Brenda nos shippea!

Le tuve que contar todo a Brenda. Un resumen de sus impresiones:

—JIN ESTÁ EN NUESTRA CASA, OH DIOS MÍO, LUCY, ÉCHAME AGUA...CÓMO, PERO CÓMO! HAS SALVADO AL PAÍS EN TU VIDA PASADA, OMG OMG!.. —terminado eso se calmó, pero no por mucho—: QUÉEE, TE SECUESTRARON? ...AHH! ¿EXTORSIÓN? AHHH DÉJAME ADIVINAR, ¿ÉL, ÉL? ¿TE SALVÓ? ¡OHHKFJFSHFKJHSFKJSHK!

Jin la miraba con cara de ¿qué demonios? y divertido. De milagro, mi tío no estaba, sino lo habría corrido a palos.

—Brenda, ¿quieres escuchar un chiste?

—Síiiiiiiii!

—¿Cómo se llama un café triste?

— ¿Cómo

—¡Depresso!

—JA AJJAJA JAJAJA JUJU JUJUJUJ!

—Tu prima es ddaeng!—dijo Jin mostrando sus pulgares, orgulloso que valorara su humor.

—Brenda, nadie debe saber lo que pasó—le dije, lo más seria posible.

—Mujer, ya se enterarán...a las ARMYs nadie las detiene. De ahora en adelante te proclamo la señora Kim Seokjin, la salvadora oficial de BTS—dijo Brenda con voz épica—. Gloria a ti, oh salve reina y madre de todos!

—Brenda, no sigas...

—¿Qué ganará...la gratitud o los celos? Las ARMYs se dividirán en las que te amen y las que...bueno, RIP Lucy.

—Ay Brenda, ¿no entiendes?—me tapé la cara.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Lo siento, me exalté...pero...es que estoy muy feliz por mi primita. Kim Seokjin...cuídela mucho, por favor. Es un pétalo de rosa.

Me enrojecí, pero acepté su disculpa. Después de todo, ella era genial.

—Descuida, la cuidaré como a mi vida— dijo Jin, y me abrazó por detrás. Sus hombros varoniles fácilmente envolvían los míos. Brenda soltó un chillido de fangirl.

—Quisiera ver los alrededores—dijo Jin—. ¿Damos un paseo?

—Vayan, vayan—dijo Brenda, y empujándome hacia Jin—. ¡Los shippeo, Lucy!

Sonrojada como un tomate, apuré a Jin a la puerta y salimos en silencio. Las calles de mi casa son tranquilas, y la mayoría de vecinos pasan los sesenta años. Así que no habría problema.

—Ese hombre irá a la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y tú...bueno...tú tienes que regresar a Corea.

Jin se detuvo. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y se inclinó. Nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo ahora. Quiero conocerte mejor. Los chicos me van a cubrir 3 días. Vivamos bien cada momento juntos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Asentí, sonriendo.

—Desafío aceptado.

—Ah, cierto...creo que tengo algo por aquí—rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Oh no. Creo que se me perdió...

Me miró preocupado.

—¿Qué era?

—Algo muy importante...¿no lo recogiste?

Entonces Jin se acercó a mí, y puso una mano al lado de mi oreja. Sentí un papel rozando mi piel...y Jin me mostró un bello corazón rojo. Sonreí. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Pequeña bandida—dijo, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Lo tenías tú! Bueno...te lo puedes quedar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

 **Hola! Estoy emocionada por el comeback. Ahhh, brillantes. Te cuento que empezaron mis clases en la universidad...estoy en 9no ciclo de Psicología. Igual actualizaré seguido, me entretiene mucho!**

 **Y no te olvides de VER IDOL!**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer y mucho amor para ti!,**

 **-Ro**


End file.
